


Penance

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Forced To Swallow, Guilty Dean Winchester, M/M, Multi, Protective Sam Winchester, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Now that the Mark’s gone, the weight of everything Dean did under its control, and as a demon, comes crashing down on him.He needs to pay for it.He needs help to do so.





	Penance

“Rules,” Sam says. “You’re not going to be able to speak, so if you need us to stop, you scratch my leg, hard as you have to. It doesn’t mean it’s over, just we’ll let you up until you can tell us what’s wrong.”

He looks at Dean, then over Dean’s head at Crowley, eyes firm, and Dean nods, hears Crowley’s acknowledgement from behind him.

“If I think you’ve had enough, I’m going to call it for you,” Sam says. Dean tenses; that isn’t what he wants here, he told them both, but then Sam’s cupping his face.

“There’s a reason why you asked Crowley, and not Cas,” Sam says, quietly, and Crowley makes a huffed sound of offence but neither of them care. “Cas couldn’t do this to you. But Crowley’s a demon, and I…. I get it, Dean. I also get _you_ which is why I know you need some oversight here.”

He nods, pushes into Sam’s hand, closes his eyes as Sam’s thumb strokes his cheekbone.

But still…. He looks longingly at the cuffs on the table, wishes Sam hadn’t vetoed them. He wants his hands behind his back, wants his ankles held together, wants to be completely without any recourse to bring things to a halt.

He wants to be used, wants them to tear him open on both sides, wants to feel every damn moment as they bruise and bloody and claim.

It isn’t, clearly, what he’s going to get, but something’s better than nothing.

“Are you ready?”

He nods, and Sam encourages him forward, onto all fours, and then he slips his thumb into Dean’s mouth, gently prying it open.

Sam’s dick follows a moment later, just the tip; Dean licks at it, moves forward to take it a little deeper, but then Crowley’s hands are on his hips, grip bruising, holding him in place.

“You’ve got two cocks to service, Dean, remember?”

And then Crowley pushes in, popping past the tight ring of muscle, and Dean feels that. He’s been prepped but it’s like Crowley’s forgot who Dean is, now. 

Not the Dean with that fucking stamp on his arm, that caused so much misery for all of them. 

_Charlie bloody and dead in the bathtub_

_The kid dropping like a sack of lead as the bullet tore into his brain_

_Cas trying to reach for him, to pull Dean **his** Dean back to him, with blood staining his lips and a wheeze in his breath because broken ribs have punctured his lung_

Not the Dean that almost murdered Sam, too, chasing him through the bunker with a hammer and fratricide in mind.

He wants Crowley to forget he’s not those people, because either of them could take what he deserves and not bear a mark.

Dean can’t but he wants it all the same.

Sam thrusts gently into his mouth, letting Dean get used to him, and holding back when Dean tries to take him deeper; Crowley helps inadvertently, by fucking Dean hard enough that, despite the demon’s fingers on his hips digging nearly into the bone, he’s still slamming Dean forward with every thrust.

Despite Sam’s (unwanted, unneeded, _undeserved_ ) restraint, Dean ends up getting deep throated anyway, when one particularly brutal push from behind has him swallowing nearly all of his brother’s cock, and Sam has length and girth.

Dean coughs, throat spasming, and tears stinging at his eyes.

He can feel Sam trying to pull out, so he reaches up, not to scratch out his safeword but to cup his hand behind Sam’s thigh and try to pull him further in, or at least stop him from pulling back.

He hears Sam sigh, feels his brother’s fingers carding through his hair, and then finally, finally, Sam takes firm hold of Dean’s head and fucks his mouth hard.

All he can do is be held there, taking it, pain blossoming through him, lungs heaving between the breaths that Sam allows him to take, the air just as quickly used up with the force of what he’s being subjected to.

He can feel Crowley’s going to get there first, his movements stuttering and then the demon gives a sharp cry and Dean swears he can feel Crowley’s cum painting his insides, searing his channel.

He hopes, anyway.

He manages to tuck his head back just enough to look at up Sam, to see the determination in his brother’s face to do this. 

To save him, again.

Sam comes, and it’s bitter and it feels like a flood that he can’t seem to swallow. He panics, a little, but Sam holds him on his cock.

“Take it,” he orders. “Every single drop, swallow all of it.”

Dean’s throat flexes as he tries, but Sam’s dick makes it damn near impossible, yet Sam won’t let him up, won’t let him breathe, and then he manages it, feels his gorge rise a little, but forces his stomach to settle.

Sam pulls slowly out, and then drops to his knees in front of Dean.

He cups his brother’s face, holds Dean there so he can look at him, check he’s back with them, that he’s there.

“You are not to blame for what happened,” he tells Dean. “This...if this is what you need, we’ll give it to you, Dean. We’ll always give it to you. But you don’t need to suffer to be forgiven for what happened. Please, Dean. Please.”

Dean slumps into Sam’s arms, boneless, and aching.

At some point, he guesses, Crowley goes, not needed or wanted for this. He’s aware of Sam tucking them both under the blankets, guiding Dean’s head to his chest, holding him there and safe.

He wants to pull away because he deserves neither, but Sam seems to know and just holds on all the tighter.

Isn’t that what they’ve always done, though? Held on, especially when something is trying to take the other one from them?

Held on. No matter what.

Sam will hold on to him.

With that, Dean finally, finally, breaks, and Sam holds him even tighter as he cries.


End file.
